Ruins
by WonderWitch123
Summary: What becomes of the old ministry when Voldemort wins? OC


**Hey, Alice here. I am reserving for the Chudley Canons. This is for Round 8 for the position of Chaser 3.**

 **Prompt: What happens to the ministry in a VoldemortWins!AU**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

* * *

Ruins

I glanced sombrely over the derelict ruins of what used to be the Ministry of Magic. Tatters of a blue ribbon crisscrossed the sight, barring entry to any madman who wished to finally end it all. I pushed my hands further into the deep pockets of my coat and shivered against the sudden cold. Tools, once belonging to powerful muggles, lay half-buried in the rubble, a pile of wood lay half burned in the corner. Ripped clothing and splatters of blood decorated the dust and stones, this was where they had brought the worst traitors, after the battle was lost, to be tortured and made an example of. The old Ministry of Magic was gone.

Well, almost everything.

Voldemort had erected and preserved the macabre throne of bones. It rose out of the ground still, now a proud London landmark, the eyeless sockets of the deceased gazing accusingly down at those who remained, those who survived and continued to thrive under _his_ rule. It was the only thing to survive the annihilation of the old building, and served as a tomb as well as a warning.

A flutter caught my gaze and as I watched a leaflet, caught in the breeze, whipped and twirled its way across the sky. The dance was mesmerising and surprisingly graceful, a sharp contrast to the devastating scene. It swirled around the bone throne and came to rest atop one of the many skulls, from my position I could just see a splash of yellow, but no words.

Curiosity piqued I peered down the deserted street. No one came around here anymore, not even the death eaters felt the need to patrol, so desolate and desperate was the aura that surrounded this once powerful building. Carefully, I ducked beneath the strings of tape and began to pick my way across the minefield of rubble and destruction. I scrabbled quickly towards the monument, keeping as low as possible and sticking to the shadows. As I dashed to the foot of the throne, my hand thrust out and I quickly snatched the crumped paper, careful not to touch the bones. I stuffed it in one of the deep pockets of my coat and scuttled back to safety.

Stones and pebbles scattered across the ground as I dashed back to the main street, forever in the shadow of that massive throne. The rubble that had once provided my cover now became my enemy as I tripped, falling hard. My hands and face came away scraped, blood trickling down my cheek as everything throbbed.

"John, is that you?"

The quiet groan of pain lodged itself in my throat as dread stole across me causing every hair to stand on end. That sickly, melodic, high pitched voice was enough to kill some people. It was sugar and sweetness laced with poison, and could only belong to one person – Dolores Umbridge, Voldemort's cutest minion.

My position, prone on the floor, kept me at a disadvantage but I drew on every nerve I possessed and managed to lift my eyes to the piggish woman. "Dolores my dear!" I sputtered, affecting delighted surprise. "What a pleasure to see you!"

"I can imagine it would be," she tittered, "but may I ask why you're on the floor Accrington? And beyond the tape no less." Her sugary sweet tone did nothing to allay the suspicion in her eyes. "You know that our Lord does not like the sight of his triumph to be… tampered with."

"I am incredibly clumsy, you know that, and I caught sight of this flyer just beyond the tape. I didn't want litter to diminish the sheer power that a shrine like this produces. We don't want anyone to forget what he can do of course. As I was bending down I managed to catch my foot on a loose rock and went tumbling, as you can see I came out the worse for this encounter."

My heart hammered wildly in my chest as I struggled to control my breathing and present a calm front. Dolores pursed her lips, nodding slightly, and I took this moment to pick myself up off the floor. I crossed back under the tape and came to stand in front of her. We had been at school together, she had been hated even then, but I prayed she didn't remember my fascination with Muggles and use it against me.

"Yes," she murmured after a moment. "I do remember you being a clumsy one. I would be careful of that particular flaw in your new position, John. Clumsy people don't tend to last very long in the new ministry and we wouldn't want anything to happen to you after you have worked so hard to protect this holy place."

I nodded, my eyes lowered in an attempt at respect. Umbridge stared for a while, her gaze penetrating. It was like she could see right through me, to my muggle loving, traitorous soul, and she was passing her judgement.

Just as I felt like I was about to break, to drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness she giggled. "Come with me, John. I think I have the perfect job for you."

Without waiting for an answer she turned on her hot-pink heel and began to clatter down the street in the direction of the new ministry. I watched for a minute, shocked into paralysis by the near miss. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the flyer. There was no writing on it, just a symbol. A bright lightning bolt slashed the paper.

I scrunched the paper into a ball and shoved it into my pocket, steeling myself against the ordeal to come. With a deep breath I started down the street after Dolores, ignoring the accusing stares that burned into the back of my neck.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
